the girl from diamond city
by haydenunstopable
Summary: bigrich72 has it all. a nice ranch a good employee and great friend and the most beautiful terrain he can call home. expect a good past and the girl of his dreams. read as he comes home to the girl of his dreams and the uncertainties of diamond city and his future. does he get her or meet the consequences of his past?
1. Chapter 1 the choice

**here it is bigrich72s first fanfic and geuss what in chapter 3 of life of of a minecraft cowboy bigrich72 makes up his mind to get the girl of his dreams**

I made up my mind. I had to go. she haunted my thoughts my dreams, my thoughts, my conscious. I was going tomorrow.

im going tomorrow (me)

your just going to leave this? (broncbuster2)

no im going for her (me)

be careful (broncbuster2)

I will breed some of the animals and put the young ones in a pasture (me)

I will (broncbuster2)

and among your other chores do mine and stock the cellar but don't kill our stock (me)

ill hunt and do my chores and other stuff needed around the ranch (broncbuster2)

good man (me)

we walk into the house and go to bed.

 **the girl from diamond city its on this is like Louis lamour I ought to be a western writer huh good reviews only**


	2. Chapter 2 orland

**the second chapter to the girl from diamond city**

the ride to creeper town was long and hot but with out the donkeys the trip was much shorter and they arrived at noon . I got of my horse and handed the reins to broncbuster2.

good bye (me)

take care (broncbuster2)

he rode away and I walk to the mine cart station. there was a teller in a ticket box.

how may I help you?(teller)

1 ticket to diamond city please(me)

that will be one ingot sir(teller)

I give him a ingot and he gives me a ticket. I walk to a bench and sit down. There was a sign that read:

creeper town - capital city 12:06

creeper town - greenwood docs 12:33

creeper town- goldiana 12:55

creeper town - diamond city 1:00

great I have to wait an hour for a train diamond city. then I got an idea. I walk to the back of the station and stop at the telegram office. I give the teller a ingot and write a message.

 _dear mr moneykings100_

 _I am at the station. I am coming for my future wife. do not tell her I want it to be a surprise._

 _from your future son in law,_

 _bigrich72_

I walk to the bench and sit down. After a few minutes I get a reply. my brother wasn't kidding when he told me telegrams were fast. The telegram read:

 _dear bigrich72_

 _I am happy too hear from you. it is great about you buying your own land and house. I will keep your secret and will wait for you ._

 _from your loving future father in law,_

 _money king 100_

suddenly its time for my train and I walk to the edge of the station.

baggage in the chest please (conductor)

I put everything except some food and my revolver in the chest. number 1 rule of the server: always have a weapon on you. After a awhile the train started moving and I settled in for a nap. after I awhile I woke up and ate something. next we stopped in oreland and I took a walk. I came upon an store with several rings. inside was one with a beautiful player woman player holding a large diamond stone. I walk to the cashier.

how much for a ring (me)

depends on which one you want(cashier)

how rude of me im stoneworker2 I run this store (stoneworker2)

im bigrich72 I have a ranch in the Norwegian plains (me)

I heard about those parts great thing about greatwalker3 giving mobs,villgers and players the same treatment as folks don't give mobs a second thought (stoneorker2)

you know him? (me)

little brother. my older brother got our family farm, I opened a jewelry workshop and store, my little brother seeked peace for all sentient species and settled the Norwegian plains. if tragedy strikes I can come to my brothers or they can come to me (stoneworker2)

your little brother is a great friend and neighbor (me)

and a great ally in a fight which he thinks is right (stoneworker2)

I hope I can be of the same to him (me)

and for the ring I want the one with the diamond sun (me)

the one with the woman player holding it? (stoneworker2)

yes(me)

20 ingots please (stoneworker2)

I give him 20 ingots and he hands me the ring in a lovely box.

goodbye friend I thank you for the ring and our talk(me)

you are welcome thank you for visiting my good friend have a good trip (stoneworke2)

I will goodbye take care(me)

I will goodbye as of you(stoneworker2)

I walk to the station and get in. after a piece of bread I fall asleep again. Dreaming of my future wife...

 **wow the second chapter of our great fanfiction the girl from diamond city good reviews are wanted bad reviews are not so child eating mud eating haters go away.**


	3. Chapter 3 new man

**Its been awhile since I updated I am so sorry forgive me. Im taking off the no haters rule because im trying to be a good Christian.**

The train pulled to an abrupt halt. I shot up.

"What happened?"i asked.

"Engine failure. We might be here for awhile. Best to get out. Well look for you when its fixed" said a worker.

I get off and head for the saloon to get a bite to eat. Maybe a potion. I walk in and the bartender calls out for me.

"Why if it isn't bigrich72! the biggest cattle rancher in the Norwegian plains! You get a meal and several potions for free! "said the biggest bartender ive seen.

"Well if it isn't the biggest boaster this side of the sever. He could find a lie under a tick in a snowstorm. I'm not the biggest cattle rancher yet"i said.

"hey cowboy you see that man in the corner over there?" asked the bartender.

"Yeah big t why?" I asked.

"He's down on his luck. cant get a decent job anywhere. help him please." said big t

"I will" I promised

I walked over to the man. I pull up a chair.

" Howdy. I hear you need a job. What is your profession?"I asked

"security, hired gun, I could learn other stuff" He said.

"I got a ranch hand who could teach you something. What's your name?" I asked

"fastgun59" he said

"bigrich72" I said.

"Here's 20 ingots. Get what you need. go to creeper town. stay until I come back. well go to the ranch when I come home with my bride."I said.

"yes sir I cant thank you enough." he said.

we went our separate ways. he to his horse. me to my train.

at the station I sent a telegram to creeper town.

 _dear broncbuster2_

 _I have hired a man. he is going to be security STOP teach him anything else he needs to know STOP breed the horses so we have more STOP_

 _from,_

 _bigrich72 STOP_

 **that's it for today. hope you like it**


End file.
